Barney's Great Adventure/Soundtrack
Barney's Great Adventure is the soundtrack and score to the 1998 film of the same name composed by Van Dyke Parks. Soundtrack ''Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a soundtrack album that was originally released by Barney Music and Lyrick Studios to the film Barney's Great Adventure. It was released on March 31, 1998. The soundtrack features songs from and inspired by the film and includes includes a star-studded cast such as Bernadette Peters, Peabo Bryson, ''Sheena Easton, Jeffrey Osborne, Valerie Carter, Linda Ronstadt, Roberta Flack, George Hearn, Jennifer Rush, Take 6, Johnny Van Zant, Jennifer Warnes and the young Latina sensation, Gina. The soundtrack was soon re-released by Koch Records and HIT Entertainment in 2004. Track listing All songs sung by members of the cast except noted. # "Barney - The Song" - Bernadette Peters # "Imagine" # "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" - ''The Peerless Quartet # "Let Me Call You Sweetheart (Reprise)" - The Peerless Quartet # "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" # "If You're Happy and You Know It" # "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" # "Count the Stars" # "Who's Inside It?" # "All The Pretty Little Ponies" # "If All the Raindrops" # "Frère Jacques" # "We're Gonna Find a Way" # "You Can" # "Dream (Twinken's Tune)" # "Let's Sing All the Way Home" # "You Can Do Anything" # "Rainbows Follow the Rain" - Colin Boyd # "Lavender's Blue" # "Goodnight" # "I Love You (Extended Version)" - Sheena Easton, Take 6, Jeffrey Osborne, Gina, and the First AME Choir of Los Angeles Sing-Along album 'Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along '''is an audio cassette. It was the second entry in the Barney's Sing Along series of cassettes. It was released on August 23, 1998. It's an album to the movie, "Barney's Great Adventure". Track listing # Imagine # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # We're Gonna Find a Way # If You're Happy and You Know It # You Can Do Anything # I Love You Trivia * This is the only album in the Sing Along series where the songs are rerecorded. * The version I Love You used was later used in I Love to Sing with Barney and Barney's A Great Day for Learning. * The version of If You're Happy and You Know It used in this album would be later be used in Sing and Dance with Barney. Score The score for the film, composed by Van Dyke Parks, was released through Intrada Records on April 3, 2018, exactly 20 years after the film was released. Track listing All tracks by Van Dyke Parks # Lyrick Fanfare # Grandparents # Keep Away # Barney Comes To Life # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Film Version) # Wishing On A Star # An Egg Discovered # If You're Happy And You Know It (Film Version) # Goldfinch # Legend Of The Dreammaker # The Egg Rolls # The Chase (Part 1) # The Chase (Part 2) # The Parade # If All The Raindrops (Film Version) # The Circus # Sunshower # The Balloons # A Log Can Fly # The Last Ring # The Dreammaker Hatches / Twinken # Barney's Dream / I Love You # The End Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack albums Category:1990s Category:1998 Category:Barney's Great Adventure Category:Barney & Friends